Weaknesses
by MayContainRandomness
Summary: Haruhi and the hosts contact is fading when the word fiance is slipped into an email, suspicion and interest draws the hosts back. Ranka is worried and it seems his worries may not be unfounded. Undecided pairing
1. Chapter 1

**Hi~ I have lots of half written fics and some not written at all but more details to what on Earth I am doing are at the bottom of the chapter. The POV will change in the first few chapters before settling into a normal, it is partially to try different techniques, partially to get everyone's views in mind. I hope you like it, may turn out to be very angsty but I will fit fluff in somewhere.**

Kyouya POV

Ok, maybe three years was a long time and maybe we should have visited at some point instead of the occasional text, letter or email.

But when Haruhi finished high school we suddenly had no ties to her, nothing in common.

That changed when she slipped the word fiancé into one of her short emails... _that _was a shock. We had never imagined Haruhi to have any romantic interests, she was the tomboyish girl we all knew from that first year she joined the host club. Naturally we decided to visit and interrogate... ahem... congratulate the couple.

'Sorry boys, she doesment, it looked like he missed Haruhi's company too, 'I can give you her address though, come in while I write it down,'

All six of us shuffled into the tiny closet *cough* kitchen. I looked around at Haruhi's old home. There seemed to be more reminders of her now than when she actually lived here. Photos practically plastered the walls.

'Haru-chan was a cute baby,' Huni peered at a photo near the door. It showed Haruhi around age one with a nappy (diaper) and purple T-shirt, her hair stuck straight up in a tiny ponytail. She had her hands in a sand pit, a look of concentration on her rosy face.

Ranka nodded and grinned, fumbling through a drawer for a pad and paper.

Tamaki found one of the host club just before Mori and Huni graduated.

'She was cute _then _as well,' Tamaki made that annoying squeal again.

'I wonder if she still looks like a boy,' Hikaru and Kaoru said, whom Ranka had learnt to hate almost as much as Tamaki after he learnt of the tricks they played on his daughter.

Ranka laughed almost hysterically at their comment while he handed me the address. The reaction was slighting disturbing but none the less intriguing.

'Oh!' Ranka seemed to remember something, 'Haruhi won't be home until late this evening, she's probably heading to one of her jobs right about now.'

'...She works?' Tamaki blinked, 'isn't she still at law school?'

'Of course she is, Insect. It's only a part time thing at a night club to pay rent and such,' Ranka gave an exaggerated sigh at Tamaki's stupidity, 'I wrote the name of the place down for you but I don't know the address.'

'N-night club?' Tamaki was quietly freaking out. Probably imagining Haruhi force to be a stripper at a dodgy club to make ends meet. Idiot.

'Thank-you Ranka-san, it was lovely to see you again,' I smiled that ever-useful host smile.

'My pleasure,' Ranka giggled, 'I hope to see you soon.'

'Of course,' I nodded and turned to follow the others. Then Ranka grabbed my arm.

'Watch out for my baby,' I turned to face him, all of the happiness from before had left his face, 'make sure Kyo is good for her.'

I nodded, 'I was planning on it.'

It was then I noticed he hadn't mentioned a wedding, engagement or even Haruhi's relationship with this Kyo person even once, odd, seeing as he's such a doting father, was that interesting or worrying?

~.~.~.~

Of course the first thing we did was find the address for the place Haruhi was working and go there. On the way, after we found the address, Tamaki was being unusually quiet for once and was going into temporary depression where the atmosphere would suddenly darken and go cold. I still haven't worked out what goes on in his head after all these years.

Hikaru kept tapping his fingers on the arm rest, annoying. And Huni was humming and swinging his legs, incredibly annoying.

It was starting to get dark by the time we got to the place. Mori was driving so we didn't have the knowledge of the city a chauffeur would have and we had never even heard of the street the night club was supposedly on*. It was around eight in the evening and music was thudding softly from behind the closed doors. We were standing there for a good few minutes bickering about whether Haruhi would be annoyed we came to visit her while she was working.

A man with casually messy red-brown hair walked past us and through the door, shooting us an odd look. Not that I usually stare at people's hair but it had become a habit for me to analyse people as they walked by, plus, it was far more interesting that listening to useless bickering.

'Look,' I sighed, feeling a headache starting, 'we've come this far and I don't want to have wasted my Friday, if you want to stand around in the cold that's your problem.'

I paid the titanic man standing outside the doorway and went inside, temporarily blinded by the coloured lights. I almost didn't notice the others joining me.

'Jeez Aya but down the lights you dumbass!' I heard one employee shout.

'Sorry!' I assume Aya squealed back.

The bar was quiet due to it being only early evening, a few people were sipping drinks or standing around chatting or dancing to the quiet music in the slightly dimmer light. I scanned the room but none of the staff looked remotely like Haruhi.

'Would you like some drinks sirs?' a girl with dark curls and pale brown eyes suddenly appeared in front of us, blushing and grinning like all of the Ouran girls used to. I was pretty sure that generally the barmaids didn't come up to serve you but I wasn't surprised, the Ouran host club was like a magnet that attracted people to it, especially girls.

'No thank you,' I decline politely, at least not until my headache went. The twins and Mori ordered something and I asked the girl a question, 'does Haruhi Fujioka work here?'

'Haru? Yeah, are you friends?' she mutter something about Kyo not going to be happy.

'Yes, my princess,' Tamaki took her hand, 'we haven't seen here is such a long time, could you point us in her direction?'

The girl wrinkled her nose, 'you must be the idiot she told me about,' Tamaki gasped and went to sulk in the corner, 'she's getting ready out back. I'm afraid you'll have to wait until she comes out. Have some drinks, relax, spend some of your unlimited cash, she won't be long,' then she threw her order pad at the bartender, 'Oi, Kyo! Get these guys some drinks,' she yelled, gave us a nod then hurried off.

We went over to the bar where the bartender gave the others their drinks then looked us up and down.

'The infamous Ouran Host Club?' he raised an eyebrow. I recognised him as the man who passed us earlier.

'How did you know?' Huni gasped.

'Idiot king,' he pointed in Tamaki's direction, 'Shadow King, devil twins, cute kind and tall n' silent guy. Haru-koi talks about you sometimes,' he nodded politely.

'You're the fiancé!' Tamaki shrieked, returning from his corner, the twins glared at Kyo.

'That's me,' Kyo grinned then frowned slightly, 'I'm sorry if this sounds rude but what're you doing here? Not your kind of place is it?'

'We came to visit Haruhi, _our _best friend,' Hikaru narrowed his eyes.

'Yet you haven't visited in the past three years? Even when Haruhi suggested it, I was there last time she asked if you were free for coffee or something,'

'I...' Hikaru stopped, flushing slightly from embarrassment.

'Don't worry though; she doesn't hold a grudge, she'll probably be happy to see you,' did he exaggerate the 'probably' part in that sentence. I small bubble of annoyance popped in my head but I wasn't going to let emotions cloud my senses.

'Did you meet through work?' I asked, generally curious.

'Nope we go to the same law school. We just decided to work here for extra cash. Haru does lots of other part time jobs I'm surprised how well she still does at school,' he looked at his watch, 'the masses will be arriving any minute now, gotta go get more drink, we're understaffed today,' then he bid us goodbye.

We soon found out that Kyo wasn't lying, within half an hour the space filled with people, most in their early twenties and lots seemed to know members of staff personally. The mass of people slowly swallowed me and the others; forcing me to talk to people I really didn't want to and after a while, I don't know how long it's been, I was starting to get fed up with getting hit on by stupid women _and _that I was more of a light weight than Tamaki. I mean, how is it fair that he's been throwing back drinks but is dancing with practically every girl he sees without falling over.

Ha, at least that jealous boyfriend threatened to beat him up.

I decided to order another drink to pass the time.

'Seen Haruhi yet?' one of the Hitachiins, Kaoru I think, appeared beside me.

'I – I dunno, I mean, no, noI haven't,' Kaoru gave me an odd look. Damn it my head's all fuzzy.

Hikaru stumbled up to us a few moments later, breaking up the awkwardness, 'I think I just got hit on by a guy,' he stammered, 'he touched my butt, MY BUTT!'

'So... You're not gay then?' _did I just say that?_

Hikaru spluttered, 'Wah... Huh? No!' he looked mortified, priceless. Kaoru laughed at his bother until I asked him if he was gay, which received another spluttered, half believable no.

'Guys, guys!' Huni stumbled over to us with flushed cheeks, 'I think that might be Haru-chan!'

'How can you tell? It's so dark on the stage,' Tamaki came to complete the group.

'Have you finished flirting yet?' Hikaru poked Tamaki.

'I WAS NOT FLIRTING!'

'Silence, you're attracting unwanted attention,' I shot him a glare that would have sent him to his mushroom corner if a blinding white light hadn't come on the stage.

And there was Haruhi.

It was true she most definitely didn't look like a boy any more. Her hair was still relatively short, framing her face then flicking out in soft spikes to about her chin but her eyes were still the same, they seemed to reflect all of the different colours from the light lasers. Her face somehow managed to be soft but serious at the same time; she waved at everyone and smiled slightly.

There were many things going through my head and I'm sure I can speak for all of the hosts when I say one of my primary thoughts was _what is she doing on stage, with a microphone none the less? _I was pretty sure it wasn't going to be stand up comedy.

'She isn't going to sing is she?' Hikaru frowned.

'I didn't think she could,' Kaoru added, 'that's what Ranka-san said.'

The microphone crackled and that was the first time we realised there was a man standing next to Haruhi, he half-grinned, half-smirked behind his microphone, I could tell before he even opened his mouth he was a total ass.

'Hey pretty ladies,' he winked and smiled wider. Damnit I wanted to rip his throat out, 'and dudes.'

Dude? I'm most certainly not a 'dude'.

'Hope your all having a great time,' I was until you appeared, 'now our cute little Haru-chan here is going to start the night,' he gestured for her to step forward then placed a hand behind her back a nudged her forward.

I narrowed my eyes, his hand was a little too low for my liking and Haruhi seemed to agree, she jumped slightly and shot him a glare, the annoying man just laughed then backed away and grabbed a guitar from the side, leaving her standing at the front.

She coughed once and took the microphone almost hesitantly in her hands then turned her head to give a signal to jackass 'dude'.

'She _is _going to sing!' Tamaki seemed excited, Huni jumped up and down excitedly. Why must they make people think we're a freak show? Why am I here? I can't remember, never mind, I have decided alcohol is my friend. Ah, so warm and fuzzy.

A guitar snapped me out of what I could only admit to being a drunken stupor. Haruhi sighed and then opened her mouth to sing.

_Guess this means you're sorry  
You're standing at my door  
Guess this means you take back  
What you said before  
Like how much you wanted  
Anyone but me  
Said you'd never come back  
But here you are again_

By this point I think most of the host club's jaws were on the floor, catching flies. I have to admit I was pleasantly surprised myself, for all I had heard about her music grades from her father I had expected a hidden C.D but I hadn't spotted one.

_Cuz we belong together now  
Forever united here somehow  
You got a piece of me  
And honestly  
My life would suck without you_

Haruhi's jaw almost dropped I saw her do a double take then almost forgot to keep singing. Yes, she had seen us and the next time she turned in our direction she smiled in our direction.

_Maybe I was stupid for telling you goodbye  
Maybe I was wrong for trying' to pick a fight  
I know that I've got issues  
But you're pretty messed up too  
Anyway, I found out I'm nothing without you  
Cuz we belong together now  
Forever united here somehow  
You got a piece of me  
And honestly  
My life would suck without you  
Being with you is so dysfunctional  
I really shouldn't miss you, but I can't let go  
Oh yeah  
Cuz we belong together now  
Forever united here somehow  
You got a piece of me  
And honestly  
My life would suck without you  
_

Haruhi stopped singing, looking slightly tired out, she waved goodnight to the crowd then disappeared.

There was silence (between our weird little group anyway, in the background the annoying guy had started another song) until Hikaru broke it.

'How come she never sang like that when we did karaoke?'

'Because I didn't want to,' Haruhi had appeared behind uh, holding a bottle in on hand, sipping from whatever it was.

'Haruhi!' There were a series of squeals and shrieks and she rolled her eyes as she was subjected to a bombardment of hugs but she laughed.

'You look so pretty Haru-chan!' Huni exclaimed, Haruhi didn't seem bothered at all by being given a compliment by a handsome boy. She hadn't changed.

'And you guys look... drunk,' she raised an eyebrow. I didn't say anything; I'd probably just prove her point with some incoherent babble. Tamaki on the other hand spluttered and waved his hands around for a bit.

'Psh,' he waved a hand dismissively, Haruhi gave him a look, 'maybe.'

Haruhi shook her head, 'I have to go back on stage soon so I'm going to call you a cab unless you have another way home that doesn't include driving.'

'I can drive,' I insisted although I most certainly didn't feel like driving, sleep sounded nice now.

'Uh, no you can't,' Kyo joined us, changed from his work clothes so I guess his shift had ended, 'you guys bought at least six drinks each.'

'Takashi can't leave his car here though,'

'I can drive, if you trust me,' Haruhi offered, we looked at her incredulously, 'what? Normal people can drive to you know.'

Mori handed over his car key to her willingly, Haruhi seemed grateful for his trust.

'You can come by tomorrow and pick it up, I'm assuming you already know where I live,'

'Affirmative,' the twins leant their arms on her shoulders, Kyo coughed but they ignored him.

'Stalkers as per usual I see,' Haruhi rolled her eyes again then pulled her mobile from her the pocked of her shorts and call a cab.

And that was how the host club were reunited with Haruhi and I experience the worst hangover of my life.

***Please, humour me here and say there is no such thing as satnav, there may be some explanation for why but to be honest I'm just rubbish ^^**

**PS: Have never been to a night club, I am 14 and yeah... so bear with me for sketchy details. They may also be me manipulating truth to fit the story but heck; Ouran is by no means the real world. **

**I hope I don't need to explain that Kyouya is drunk past some point in this chapter and he doesn't really control is thoughts and speech when he's drunk as you can see. **

**The song Haruhi sings isn't just randomly picked and also I like the song, it makes me happy ^^ it isn't mine (no shit) it's Kelly Clarkson's My Life Would Suck Without You, hope nobody has an avid hate towards it O.O if so, sorry for annoying you.**

**What you need to o if you want this story to continue**

**I am posting the introduction to three stories (Though this is the only one with a full chapter) and then the one with the most votes on my poll/ encouragement/ begging (XD) will be taken up first, the other two will follow closely. I guess it's kind of stupid having five stories going at once but I have the ideas and the one that people like the most will be the one continued first. **


	2. Chapter 2

The next afternoon at around two, we were outside of Haruhi's apartment, in Tamaki's car. We still managed to make it look like we had just arrived by the time she appeared with Kyo from around the corner.

'Hi, Haru-chan!' Mitsukuni waved and I nodded in her direction.

'It's good to see you guys, better in person than the odd e-mail, ne? We couldn't really catch up much last night either,' she rubbed her arm, smiling whilst opening the front door, 'it's cold at the moment,' she murmured almost to herself as she moved away from the group momentarily to turn the radiator up.

'This is where you live now?' Mitsukuni peered around the apartment.

'Yeah, come and sit down,' Haruhi showed us to a small sitting room, 'it's small but it's a bit bigger than the apartment I lived in with my dad,' Haruhi shrugged, 'it's nothing special but it's home.'

'Still looks pretty tiny to me,' Hikaru shrugged, Kaoru elbowed him, 'ow! What was that for?'

'Do NOT insult my daughter's humble home,' Tamaki ordered.

Haruhi laughed, her eyes sparkling and sat down at one of the spaces at the table, 'you guys haven't changed a bit.'

'Neither have you,' Kyouya observed, 'well, not much.'

'What do you mean,' Haruhi asked, 'what's changed about me?'

'You look more like a girl, that's for sure,' Kaoru noted, ruffling her longer, almost shoulder length hair.

'And you look older!' Mitsukuni chirped, 'and you also look really happy,'

'Really?' Haruhi blinked her huge eyes in surprise, something else flickering in their chocolate coloured midst.

'Yeah,' I gave her a gentle smile and then ruffled her hair.

'Guys if you keep messing with my hair I'll never get the knots out of it,' Haruhi whined though her eyes kept their cheerful look showing she wasn't too annoyed.

'Oh? We care about appearances now do we?' the twins smirked then leaped on her, tousling her hair. Haruhi tried to stop them through her laughter, her attempts worthless when Huni and Tamaki joined the fray. Kyouya and I just watched on the sidelines with amusement.

It was like nothing had changed.

'What is going on?' Kyo was leaning in the doorway, a frown on his face. Well that was understandable, there were four boys practically molesting his fiancée. The four hosts practically flew back five metres from Haruhi, sitting back in there places and pretending they weren't doing anything.

'Nothing, nothing,' Haruhi waved her hand dismissively, 'this is what I had to put up with all through high school.'

'Hey! You act like we tortured you,' Tamaki wailed objectively.

'You blackmailed me into joining your club,' Haruhi gave him a look that said 'seriously now' and rolled her eyes when he turned to sulk. Kyo had placed down the tea and now wrapped his arms around Haruhi protectively, she rolled her eyes again.

'You blackmailed my Haruhi?'

There were two objections at once.

'Well, blackmail is a very strong word...' Kyouya shuffled uneasily, as he and grown older he had seen the unfairness... and slightly illegal of the host club's ways.

'_Your _Haruhi?' that was the twins and Tamaki, though two narrowed their eyes at Kyo, while the other shrieked his objection.

'Yes, _my _Haruhi,' Kyo stared icily back at them, 'blackmail isn't a strong word, hate is, blackmail is highly frowned upon though, even in the realms of the rich. Actually, I'm pretty sure it's illegal,' Kyo's mouth curled into a smile.

'Are you seriously _threatening _an Otori?' Kyouya raised an eyebrow.

'We've known Haru-chan longer, she's ours too!' Mitsukuni piped in, pouting.

Haruhi stood up, pushing Kyo's arms away.

'How _dare _you talk about me like I am a possession, like I can be owned? Especially as I am _right here. _You are all being impossibly immature, even you Kyouya-senpai. Honestly!' Haruhi gave them all a look: THE angry Haruhi look then turned to me, 'seeing as you are the only one who had kept their manners would you mind coming and helping me with some shopping while these morons sort out their differences.'

I stood up obediently; Mitsukuni pouted and grabbed the hem of my shirt. I turned around, expression blank. Huni saw the meaning behind my look, letting go of the material and hanging his head in shame.

The door slammed shut and Haruhi breathed a deep sigh of relief, 'I was _suffocating _in the tension, what's it all about?' Haruhi turned to look at me. I wondered how she couldn't see everyone was jealous of her new fiancé.

I shrugged; there was no point in making her worry about people's feelings. It was almost funny how she could easily tune into other people's feelings... unless they were related to her.

'What's so funny,' Haruhi pouted up at me, 'are you laughing at me, Mori-senpai?'

I shook my head, 'senpai?'

'Sorry, I know we're not in high school any more but I guess it's kinda stuck. I'll try to stop, d'you want me to call you just Mori then?'

'Or Takashi,'

'M'kay,' Haruhi smiled, they turned into the supermarket and Haruhi immediately set off to find whatever she was thinking of, I ambled slowly behind her. She was looking at the frozen meats by the time I caught up with her. She was rubbing her arm subconsciously and looking at the array of foods to choose from.

'Cold?' Haruhi jumped at my voice.

'No, why?' she pulled her hand away from her arm. I narrowed my eyes slightly and pulled up her sleeve, eyes widening at the fist sized bruise there was blossoming on her fragile skin. I looked at Haruhi questioningly.

'It doesn't hurt much, I was clumsy and knocked it on something, that's all,' she gave me a small smile before tugging back down her sleeve and turning to face the food display, pulling a packet from one of the shelves.

I continued to stare at her, trying to work out whether she was telling the truth. She was incredibly clumsy so it was probably true.

After collecting everything they needed I helped Haruhi carry four of the six bags back to the apartment. I noticed my car by the road, I think Haruhi caught my gaze, 'here are your keys,' she threw then at me and I easily caught them, 'your car is fully intact and I have to admit I'm not interested in cars but the interior is amazing,'

I merely nodded and brushed my hand against the side of the car, Haruhi laughed, why however I don't really understand.

'Let's hope everyone's getting along better,' Haruhi sighed as she fumbled with her keys to open the door, 'Kyo's a teeny bit overprotective, it can be annoying sometimes but I'm used to it with my dad, Tamaki and the twins.'

I 'hmmed' a reply just as Haruhi opened the door.

There was a chorus of, 'Haruhi!'

Then Mitsukuni added and the end, 'and Takashi!' in his usual cheerful tone.

'Have you decided to behave yourselves?' Haruhi placed her shopping bags down on the nearest counter. Kyo gave her a hug and a kiss on the cheek.

'I'm sorry I annoyed you,' he murmured, Haruhi rolled her eyes. Hikaru stared daggers and Kyo's back.

'Yeah, well, so long as you behave yourself now. I'm going to go make lunch, I can hear someone's stomach grumbling from here,' she slipped out of Kyo's arms and started to take food out of the bag, Kyo shot us a jealous look when her back was turned. I sent a dark look back, he better protect her because it looks like I'm too late to be her protector.

There were a few minutes of silent threats being passed between hosts and Kyo behind Haruhi's oblivious back before she struck up conversation and everyone took up very unconvincing innocent poses, 'what made you guys follow me to work after all these years, why yesterday?'

We most certainly won't going to say we wanted to analyse her soon-to-be husband and possibly annihilate him.

'We felt guilty for not visiting in so long and we missed you loads and loads Haru-chan!' Mitsukuni looked like he wanted to hug her again so badly, I could see his hand twitch but he didn't move, maybe I should have let him bring Usa with him today.

'And it was cool to see where you work,' one of the twins grinned, leaning on the other's shoulder.

'But that guy who was on stage with you looks like a complete stuck-up-his-own-ass type,' it think it was Hikaru continued.

'He's called Shou and he really is,' Haruhi muttered darkly, chopping vegetables with more forced aggression, 'he pinched my ass again,' there was a chorus of gasps and death threats, I had to bite my own tongue to keep calm, this Shou guy was definitely higher on my hate list than Kyo.

'This vile demon touched your butt?' it seemed as if Tamaki was about to explode, 'your cute little butt?' then he continued to freak, failing to notice the stares he was receiving or what exactly he had just spurted from his mouth.

'Let's just ignore him,' Haruhi decided for everyone, continuing to prepare the meal, 'Shou is just a minor annoyance.'

'If he touches you again I will personally snap his finger off,' Kyo promised.

'You don't have to,' Haruhi insisted. Of course she wouldn't think violence was the answer. 'I'll kill the bastard myself,' ah, never mind. Kyo laughed at the petite girl's sudden ferocity.

'That'll be fun to watch tonight,'

'You work tonight as well?' Tamaki seemed shocked, 'I didn't know commoners had to work so hard! I'm so sorry I have not aided you all these years my daughter,' Tamaki promptly started to wail all over again. I often wondered why Kyouya put up with such an... immature person, he managed to make Mitsukuni look mature, even I find it hard to say that someone who consumes more cake than their actually body mass per day and carried around a stuffed bunny until recently mature.

'...Commoners?' Kyo frowned, 'daughter? He keeps calling you that are you sure there isn't something wrong with his brain?' Tamaki gasped and retreated to his corner. At least he'd shut up.

'I assure you I have checked plenty of times yet can't find anything wrong,' Kyouya said dryly.

'Try not to be insulted,' Haruhi insisted, 'he means no harm really,' Kyo nodded but his frown didn't move.

'Ne, Haru-chan, can we come watch you work again tonight?' Mitsukuni asked.

'You guys aren't busy?' I guess it did seem weird that we hadn't been available for so long yet now we were free two nights in a row, to be honest whatever plan we had now we had cancelled because we were too interested and happy to see Haruhi again.

'No,'

'Whatever then,' she shrugged but smiled then placed at least ten different small dishes onto the table, 'sorry if it's not what you're used to but eat as much as you want.'

'Are you kidding? I miss your commoner food,' Hikaru was already reaching to one of the bowls. I had to agree with him. The cuisine I usually ate at home was definitely of the finest quality but Haruhi's cooking was different, the flavours were gentler and the plates looked appetising without feeling like you were destroying a piece of art. I felt guilty though sometimes because I ate so much and I occasionally wondered if I was literally eating a hole in Haruhi's budget.

'You still eat like a black hole, Takashi?' Haruhi asked, I looked down guiltily and she laughed, 'I guessed so, I'm kind of flattered that you like my cooking so much.'

'You're so lucky you get to eat Haruhi's food so often,' Kaoru whined to Kyo.

Kyo grinned, 'only when she's not working, I cook the rest of the time. Haru-koi works three part-time jobs,'

'Overwork could lead to a decline in academic performance,' Kyouya looked like he disapproved. I did too though, I admired that Haruhi worked so hard but it worried me those days she used to come into school with dark patches under her eyes. I remember one day when she came to the host club and she was so tired she slurred all of her words and could barely walk.

'My jobs aren't that hard and do fine in school,' Haruhi objected, 'I balanced host club and school just fine,' we didn't, couldn't, say anything to that.

After that we ate food in general silence, not including the usual Host Club banter and Haruhi seemed content to chew her food and revel in the fact she had won an argument against us, which was not a common occurrence. At one point once almost all of the food had disappeared... most of it my fault... Haruhi looked at the clock and chocked on whatever was in her mouth; Hikaru went to pat her on the back but was beaten by Kyo.

'Jeez Haruhi,' Kaoru laughed, discreetly patting his brother's arm to wipe away his annoyed expression, 'haven't we taught you to chew before you swallow.'

While Haruhi was trying to catch her breath she pointed at the clock, Kyo glanced at it, 'shit!'

'Do you have to go to work already?' Tamaki looked both disappointed and confused, 'it's only four.'

'Saturday is that day that the boss comes in, either he's happy or someone gets fired so each week everyone comes up with a theme to keep him satisfied. We have to go in early to prepare everything,' Haruhi was already hurriedly tidying away empty plates whilst Kyo grabbed two large bags from the corner of the room.

'What's the theme?' Kyouya asked.

Haruhi grinned, 'you'll find out tonight,' I wondered if I should be worried.

***Phew* it looks like I'm going to be updating all three stories at some point -.- I would feel bad if I ddin't becuase so many people asked. This chapter wasn't as long as the first but pretty inpressive for me still, I hope it's ok and I just want to warn it isn't going to be happy the whole way through :|**


	3. Sad Notice Apology

**A sad, sad notice**

**Hello, I'm sorry that all updates have been delayed and I am sad I even had to write this. Believe me, the ideas are all there but unfortunately the time isn't... and occasionally the internet disappears when I need it most. My summer was eventful and mostly not full of good things and the plot bunny struck me when things got a tad chaotic although sometimes pure laziness was involved I have to admit... and school started again. I've got three exams in the first month of school then I'm starting an extra course so will have even less time. **

**I have decided to start a rota for updating; I will try and get two stories done a week though it may be one.**

**I apologise again and hope that soon updates will start up again, in the meantime please share your ideas or criticism. Thank you for being so patient!**

**Order of what I will update in my spare time**

**Weaknesses (1/2 written)**

**Fast as a Heartbeat (have decided I will be rounding it off to a close soon)**

**Tenshi (Ideas are exploding out of my head)**

**The City Is at War (Will possibly meet another host or two... if I let them live)**

**Back to the beginning.**

**I will be updating Ouran a Day as I go along, I have a request to fulfil and I intend to do it!**

**I miss writing fics and hope to get back to it asap ;_;**

**~.~.~.~.~**

**For Weaknesses readers out there, there is now a poll for the pairing – please don't choose based on your favourite but who you think works most. Kyo (not Kyouya) x Haru counts... if anybody actually likes him. I don't and I created him :| oops. **


	4. Chapter 3

**Hello! Update after so long... hehe I think I promised it before September but you've probably seen my previous note. I made this chapter extra long (for me anyway) to make up. I'm also going to start posting snippets of lyrics at the beginning of each chapter because I love music and they inspire me to write fics ^^ (this chapter also has some lyrics in the story but that's only for this last chapter... I think)**

**PS: POV wise, the twins are sharing a chapter. I may settle into third person with occasional first person for future chapters, is that ok?**

**PPS: Random info – the place Haruhi & Kyo works is set up in a refurbished old warehouse so it's pretty big.**

**Forewarning: I don't think the end makes sense at all... switching something from an image in my head to words is difficult sometimes ^^;**

**~.~.~.~.~**

_In a show of hands, who has said these words before?  
In a show of hearts on the floor, who has ever meant them more?_

Well, I'll swallow my pride if you'll stay for the years,  
And watch me spin circles as I disappear,  
And hearts, they don't lie, they just quiver in fear

_**Mayday Parade – Just Say You're Not Into It**_

**~.~.~.~.~**

I hate Kyo.

It's not like he's mean or anything but there's just something about him that ticks me off, it's like just by being there he's pushing all of the wrong buttons. Haruhi seems to like him though so I'll have to try; I don't want a replay of the whole Arai incident, Haruhi can hit hard.

I was walking silently next to Kaoru while we followed Haruhi and Kyo to the place we were last night. Everyone was talking around us, I was kind of happy discover there wasn't a wedding planned yet. They were waiting until they'd both finished law school.

Conversation continued, Haruhi told us more about the place she worked. It turned out it was owned by an old Ouran student who graduated the year Mori and Huni joined the high school. He started the night club as a project, it been successful so he's opening more across the city.

'I still don't think it is suitable for my innocent daughter to be working in a night club,'

'It's not really a proper night club though,' Haruhi countered, 'it's more of a social hangout for local college students. It's a cafe during the day so the profits are high, that's why it's so successful. Oh, and while I can get a word in edgeways,' she said while shooting Tamaki a look, 'be careful how much you drink tonight, I'm sure Takashi doesn't want you puking in his car,' Mori nodded in agreement.

'Don't tell us,' I smirked, finding the perfect opportunity to pick fun at our dear Shadow King, 'Kyouya was the drunk one.'

'No I wasn't,' he glared.

'But Kyo-chan,' Huni said in confusion, 'then why did you walk into that lamppost?' I heard Haruhi stifle a laugh.

'It was _dark_,' there was an evil aura quickly spreading but nobody could help it anymore so Kyouya had to shoot rays of evil at all of the people laughing at him.

'We're here so compose yourselves,' he interrupted with what was almost a snarl, pushing his glasses up to try and gain backs some dignity in vain.

Kyo pushed open the front door the 'night club' revealing two girls in maid outfits hauling tables across the room, 'they haven't finished cleaning up. Again,' Haruhi sighed in exasperation. Both girls turned to look in their direction, the dropped the table and came hurrying over. They both had their hair in pigtails, one had long dark hair and the other had stubby pigtails of dyed blond hair.

'Gomen, Fujioka-senpai and Ikeda-senpai!' the both bowed, 'the basketball players wouldn't leave until late again.'

'It's not me you should be apologising to, you _know _the boss is coming tonight, you _know _I've told you to at least call us by our first names and you also know I told you to just tell the basketball players to leave, they're nice people.'

'But they're so tall and loud and scary,' the girl with the blond hair wailed miserably.

Kyo sighed but smiled at them, 'how do two expect to be lawyers if you can't talk to people,' all that niceness has to be an act, stupid Kyo with his stupid friendly smile, 'once you've finished moving the tables we'll sort out the rest, you should go home.'

'Gomen,' the both muttered again, 'and thank you senpais.'

Tamaki, being the overly flirtatious idiot he was immediately offered them assistance leaving them stuttering and with enough blood in their cheeks they might have exploded, they both shook their heads furiously and spluttered incomprehensibly.

Even with their refusal we, meaning the entire host club, ended helping out. Kyo started to set up the bar area with a second bartender while Haruhi went to get changed, another girl had come running through the door with an armful of outfits, I didn't have to look at Haruhi's face to tell she was pulling a face, the same face she used in high school whenever we dressed her up, it was always a childish pout so unlike her personality it was hilarious. She went to follow the girl through the door at the back of the room.

When we were finished Kaoru and I sat on a couple of barstools and sipped on a cocktail Kyo had given us, he had finished setting up the bar and was getting help unloading stuff from the two bags I had seen in Haruhi's apartment.

'Paint pots and black sheets?' I frowned, commoners have weird ideas.

'Yeah they do,' Kaoru replied without me having to say anything. He was being strangely quiet; I knew that meant he was either worried or thinking or maybe both. He turned to me, the thoughtful expression gone and he gave me his usual grin, 'shall we go bother Haruhi? I saw a girl pass by with a load of outfits; maybe we can play dress up like in high school.'

I liked the sound of that, I was getting bored watching the weirdness of commoners, they were putting paint pots along high shelves on the walls and the two maid girls from earlier were giggling and messing around with glow-sticks with another guy who was trying to hang up the black sheets to cover the walls. We slipped off of the bar stools and went to the back door; everyone was too busy working to care and stop us.

We closed the door behind us and squished into the tiny hallway, don't commoners get claustrophobic in such small places? We walked down the corridor without any idea what we were really looking for, after we hit the end of the corridor Kaoru suggested we look in the bathroom so we back tracked down the corridor back to the bathroom signs. I was about to knock on the door but Kaoru signalled for me to be quiet and tilted his head to listen, for a moment I thought he was just being perverted then I heard as well.

I could hear the sound of heels pacing from behind the door an Haruhi (we assumed) sighed and muttered quietly to herself then another heavy sigh and there was a thud on the doorframe as she leant against it. Kaoru and I exchanged glances before we cleared our throats and called her name.

'Haaaaruhi, are you in there?'

She squeaked and dropped something, making a loud clattering noise, 'yeah, hold on and I'll open the door.'

'You sounded pretty upset in there, is everything ok?' Kaoru asked, leaning against the wall opposite the bathroom door. There was a pause before Haruhi replied.

'Just what they're forcing me to wear, you'll see in a minute, plus my dad called,' there were scrabbling noises then the door clicked open and Haruhi's head peered around, 'what did you want anyway?'

'We were bored,' we shrugged, 'and wanted to play dress up with our favourite doll.'

Haruhi stepped out into the corridor carrying her bag and clothes, 'you do realise I'm working, don't you?'

I raised an eyebrow. She was standing uncomfortably in a plain black halter neck top and Daisy Dukes she had an unzipped hoodie over the top probably trying to hide what skin she could. Not that I was complaining, she wasn't as boyish anymore and looked...

*POV switch time*

Hikaru blushed almost as soon as Haruhi came through the door. She did look nice and had filled out to a modest level since we had last seen her but I was more curious about the expression on her face, I could see her getting annoyed at being force to wear what she had on but there was something else bothering her. I hope it's not us.

What did your dad call you for, is everything ok?'

She shrugged, 'I have to go over tomorrow and help him pack because he has to go to Kyoto where he grew up and visit my grandmother. I think she has lung disease of some form,' Haruhi sounded nonchalant. I exchanged a glance with Hikaru, unsure as to whether she was actually upset or not. Either way we took the opportunity to hug her, nuzzling out cheeks in her hair after so long.

'Our poor little sister,' we cooed, continuing Tono's family charade

'Is it serious?' I asked as Haruhi wiggled out of our arms.

'She's probably going to die,' Haruhi's voice didn't change much from her apathetic tone.

'What? Aren't you close, why don't you care?' I was just as confused as Hikaru.

'I know I should be sad but I haven't even met her, she didn't want anything to do with me because I'm her son's daughter,' Haruhi shrugged her small shoulders and smiled humourlessly with a _'what can I do?_' look on her face, 'dad always said his father, my grandfather, would have like to meet me but he died when my dad was fifteen. Since then grandmother's been distant and because my dad looked exactly like my grandfather she couldn't even look at him so he moved to Tokyo.'

'That must have been lonely,' I muttered. Ranka always looked so cheerful though; I have a feeling that commoners are a lot stronger than us when it comes to looking after themselves. Hikaru took my hand; the feeling of loneliness was always hard for him.

Haruhi looked like she hadn't thought of it that was, 'maybe he was lonely, but you get used to it after a while,' she mused, 'but then he met my mom and fell in love,' Haruhi smiled more gently.

Haruhi caught my gaze and put on a more solid smile and gesture for us to follow her, zipping her hoodie up as she went, 'enough of the sob stories. I've got to find Kazumi and practice before we open and I'm not leaving you two here to create havoc.'

'Who's Kazumi?' I recognised the name but couldn't remember from where. Haruhi told us she was a close friend who works here, it turned out she also wrote some of the songs that didn't come from international pop music. As we were speaking the girl who had served us last time we were here appeared from one of the doors and came towards us.

'Hi, Kazumi,' Haruhi greeted, so _this _was Kazumi, she smiled to Haruhi then glanced at us before tugging Haruhi back down the corridor. I looked at Hikaru and he looked back, we both shrugged and decided to follow them. Not like we had a choice, we had no idea where we were going otherwise.

'Are all of your friends here again today?' Kazumi asked, looking back at us again

'Yeah, these two are my old classmates Hikaru and Kaoru,' the pointed to each of us in turn, Kazumi nodded a greeting and turned back to Haruhi, she seemed almost as concerned as me.

'Is Kyo alright with this?'

Haruhi shrugged, 'probably not but he doesn't own me and I want to see my friends so he'll have to deal with it,' Hikaru and I shared another look, my worry just got worse. Hikaru always complained that I though too much about things but in my opinion _he _needed to think more, he always appeared arrogant because of how he spoke but inside he's really insecure and I hope that Kyo doesn't stop us from seeing Haruhi, it'd help Hikaru.

I didn't snap out of my thoughts until Hikaru told me he was going to join Tamaki and Huni. I nodded and looked around the room to find the others, Haruhi and Kazumi were looking over lyrics nearby, Mori was still helping set up, and Huni and Tamaki were messing around with glow sticks. I couldn't find Kyouya until I realised he was sitting right next to me; he had a coffee in one hand and was checking his phone with the other.

'Hey, Kyouya?' I asked, he hmmed in acknowledgement, not looking up from his phone, 'do you think we're annoying Kyo too much by being here? Maybe we should be more careful.'

He glanced at me, 'as he said himself, any man would feel threatened in this situation. Are you suggesting we keep our distance?'

I shrugged, shuffling on my seat, 'Possibly, I mean, I want to stay in touch with Haruhi too but maybe a visit every couple of weeks or even every month would be better for everyone,' I remembered earlier that day when Mori and Haruhi were shopping.

_The front door slammed shut and we all sat in silence as Haruhi and Mori's footsteps grew faint. We stared at Kyo and he stared back._

_Eventually Kyo broke the silence; he folded his arms loosely, 'so. What exactly are you guys doing here after all this time?'_

'_We wanted to visit our dear friend Haruhi, of course!' Tamaki declared, his king complex worse than ever._

'_But why now, not earlier?' we fell silent again, 'I can see how some of you look at her, it's me isn't it?' there was more silence so Kyo continued._

'_I can tell you don't like my presence and I understand, I'm kind of threatened by _you _being here. I can't really help it, I mean, you've all known her longer and I know you're important to her,' still none of us spoke, we didn't really know what to say._

'_I'll get along with you for Haruhi's sake, I may even come to like you but I would appreciate it if you didn't stick so close to her all of the time,'_

_That comment promptly started a whole new argument that continued until the moment Haruhi opened the door._

'That may be a good idea,' Kyouya said eventually, 'but by no means am I staying away. Ranka himself asked me to make sure Kyo is good enough for her.'

'Ranka is concerned?' Mori was standing before us, it was impossible to tell when he was thinking. Even after knowing him for all these years I haven't worked him out, he should have been the mysterious type, not the wild type.

'I believe so,' Kyouya confirmed.

'Bruise on Haruhi's arm,' Mori said suddenly. What? I thought about it and understood Mori's implications, wasn't he jumping to conclusions a bit. That was exactly what I said, he replied, 'we just need to look out for her,' then it seemed his voice for the day was spent and he sat down silently on an empty chair.

Mori's silence seemed to be contagious, all three of use just sat there in our own thoughts, I remembered the conversation with Haruhi from earlier, 'hey Kyouya, did you know Haruhi's grandmother is-,'

'-Dying? Maybe,' he answered, I shuddered.

'How do you _do _that?' I gasped, even Mori turned to give him a slightly more that blank look.

'A magician never reveals his secret,' Kyouya smirked, sending unpleasant tingles through my flesh.

'Did you know before we decided to visit?'

'I may have know she was ill, yes,'

I smiled triumphantly, 'see? There is a nice Kyouya hiding somewhere, you were worried,'

Kyouya sipped a drink his normal expression similar to Haruhi's, 'if that's what you want to think, Kaoru.' _(A/N: he can probably guess it's Kaoru by his speech and actions by now)_

'We all worry,' Mori rumbled all knowingly. I nodded and looked over at Haruhi automatically; she was still reading lyrics with Kazumi but it looked like they were disagreeing over something.

'What? You won't sing it? Even after I spent so much time writing it, that's mean!' I heard Kazumi complaining loudly, I leant on the bar counter to lean closer, trying to catch Haruhi's more indoor-like voice.

'I don't mind singing them but stop using lyrics like that. I can take care of myself, stop implying things,'

'Who said I was implying anything? The fact you know that means you _know _there is something wrong,' Haruhi glared at Kazumi.

Fine, I'll sing it,' Haruhi snatched the piece of paper from the tabletop and went towards the stage, 'we better hurry, we have less than half an hour before the boss comes and we open.'

'Finally!' Kazumi clapped her hands then saw me watching, it turned away but I could feel her eyes boring into the back of my skull, she turned away after a few moments and went to follow Haruhi. There was a drummer and a guitarist already practicing on the stage, she passed the sheet music to them and grabbed the microphone; she shot one more glare at Kazumi before starting. While the guitar started the song Huni, Tamaki and Hikaru who had been goofing around came and joined us.

_*Oh, sweetheart, put the bottle down_

_You've got too much talent_

_I see you through those bloodshot eyes_

_There's a cure, you've found it_

_Slow motion, sparks_

_You've caught that chill_

_Now don't deny it_

_But boys will be boys_

_Oh, yes, they will_

_They don't wanna define it_

_Just give up the game and get into me_

_If you're looking for thrills then get cold feet _

Haruhi was looking in our direction, I followed her gaze. She was watching Kyo who seemed to be much more interested in neatening the alcohol bottles.

_Oh, no I do not hook up, up I go slow_

_So if you want me, I don't come cheap_

_Keep your hand in my hand,_

_Your heart on your sleeve_

_Oh, no I do not hook up, up I fall deep_

_Cause the more that you try, the harder I'll fight_

_To say goodnight _

I didn't really listen to the rest of the song. I drifted off to think about the first verses but then I realised Kazumi was watching me again, I was used to girls staring but this was a little unsettling. It was an I-know-you-know look. It didn't help that I didn't know what I was suppose to know.

_Oh, sweetheart, put the bottle down_

_Cause you don't wanna miss out_

The song ended and there were a few claps from the employees and a man stepped forward, 'I like that... Fujioka, isn't it? A few more practices and you can perform that next month.'

Haruhi hopped off of the stage and bowed, 'Hello, Oonishi-san, thank you.'

'The boss is happy so far, thank god,' Kyo leant on the bar counter.

'Oonishi Takemo,' Kyouya, the walking encyclopaedia stated, 'next heir to Oonishi Co, a food and beverage importer and distributor. His family is known for their unpredictable nature.'

'All I know is when he's unhappy he's terrifying,' Kyo shuddered, when Oonishi looked in their direction he stood upright and cleaned some glasses, setting them up in neat rows, 'we're opening any minute now, you lot can't be crowding the bar otherwise Oonishi-san will get mad.'

'On the contrary, he seems quite please to see us,' Kyouya turned to face Oonishi who was coming towards them with a smile on his face.

'Kyouya Otori?' he asked, Kyouya nodded and shook his hand, 'Ichiro's baby brother,' Kyouya's eye twitched almost unnoticeably. I wasn't too surprised that Kyouya knew him, it seemed like he knew _everybody_. Well, anyone that he deemed important enough to know.

'Yes, are you still friends?' he put on a smile that looked a little too much like he was baring his teeth.

'We speak occasionally but as you can see I'm very busy and I'm sure your brother is too. It's a surprise to see you here,'

'Visiting Haruhi Fujioka, she's a friend from High School, an honour student,' they exchanged a few pleasantries then Oonishi went to 'survey his kingdom' as he put it. I could have sworn Kyouya threw a dark look at his back, I guess he doesn't like being a baby brother, I don't mind.

'Whatever you just did Kyouya thanks for doing it, Oonishi-san's going to be in a good mood tonight,' Haruhi came up to us.

Kyouya dismissed her thanks in his usual style while Tamaki gawked at her clothes, more feminine than the poor guy was used to, 'where did you get that bruise Haruhi?' Kyouya indicated to her arm, she had taken the hoodie off and discarded it at the back of the stage. Haruhi glanced down at the mark and shrugged, dismissing it. I could see why Mori mentioned it, it was _huge_ or maybe it was just my overactive imagination exaggerating things. We were all a bit protective of Haruhi.

'Does it hurt Haru-chan?' Huni asked, tugging at her hand. Haruhi shrugged, giving a small shake of her head.

'You've got a bruise? Show me,' Kyo asked in a concerned voice, Haruhi hesitated but turned around so he could see her arm. Kyo held her arm gently while Mori, Kyouya and I analysed his performance. Real or fake? I couldn't tell.

'I just bumped it on something,' she mumbled, pulling her arm from his grasp, 'honestly I don't understand what all the concern is about,'

After a few objections and an increasingly frustrated Haruhi she swiftly and conspicuously changed the subject, 'moving on to more important matters,' she turned to face Kyo directly, 'my dad's mother is sick so I'm going to help him pack tomorrow to be with her in Kyoto.'

'I thought she hated him,' Kyo's brow furrowed, I guess he knows the story too.

'He's still her son; all of the siblings are visiting before she dies,'

'Aren't you going too?'

'No,' she gave us a host smile, 'I'm going to go work now,'

Kyo's eyes followed Haruhi as she went through the door, 'I'll ask her about it later.'

I didn't know whether he was talking about her weird behaviour or the bruise. Kyo went back to working and the rest of us drifted apart again, I think we were waiting for Haruhi but she didn't emerge until she was back on stage again. She was with the two other girls who were in the dressing room and they sang California Gurls**, then when they were finished another beat started up and there were only Sho and Haruhi left to sing and the lights slowly started to dim.

_**I gotta feeling that tonight's gonna be a good night  
That tonight's gonna be a good night  
That tonight's gonna be a good good night (x3)_

The Beat picked up and lights started flashing, I was disorientated and I felt Hikaru grab my arm then I heard excited shrieks the staff we're pulling the paint pots that they had set earlier with rope and glowing paint flowed down the walls, it wasn't long before people found the paint and were waving their glowing hands in the air. Tamaki came up to us, two streaks of paint on his face.

'What are you doing over here, isn't this amazing!' he exclaimed, jumping up and down like an excited puppy.

'I think the lights are making me go blind,' Hikaru complained. Tamaki ignored him and pulled up both towards the flow of paint, glowing residue coming off his hands and smearing on our arms.

_Tonight's the night night  
Let's live it up  
I got my money  
Let's spend it up  
Go out and smash it  
Like Oh My God  
Jump off that sofa  
Let's get get OFF  
I know that we'll have a ball  
If we get down  
And go out  
And just loose it all... (You know the drill, including all the lyrics would be a waste of space)_

Time started to pass as a blur, my brain was confused by the flickering lights and even after the music stopped people kept on moving in one mass, to sound of shouting and laughing merged with the music, different people were singing and I caught a quick glance of Haruhi moving through the crowds, her hair glowing a faint blue in the darkness. I tried to follow her with my eyes as people moved and the lights flashed but it was difficult and I kept getting caught up in the madness.

Tamaki and Hikaru were nearby, one of them almost screaming in my ear and I laughed as sheer adrenaline pumped through my system. I saw Haruhi laughing as Kyo linked hands with her and smiled more softly. I felt a pang in my chest as they started to slow dance in the middle of the mass of people.

It hurt I guess but I wanted her to be happy, one day Hikaru would be happy just to see her laugh too.

I saw her face smile sadly in the lights before Kyo moved and she disappeared from my view.

***Kelly Clarkson – I Do Not Hook Up **

****Black Eyed Peas - I Gotta Feeling**

**I rewrote the beginning (and the rest) of the chapter over and over and couldn't get it right, I can't get my head around twins POV's D: Gomen! I like Japanese words, hehe. **

**Just to make sure it's clear, none of the hosts call each other senpai because they've graduated so they're not really senpais and kohais, apart from Haruhi because she's just like that. I was supposed to fit this in somewhere but didn't – Kazumi is a middle school friend of Haruhi's, it is mentioned in one of the episodes (the Arai one) I also wasn't sure whether to post all of the lyrics as they might just be taking up space, so I just posted the start, because the first verses of the first song are important and for the second it just sets the scene.**

**...The end of that chapter made no sense at all. Whatever -.- they were all crazy in the flashy lighties so go along with it or tell me it was rubbish and I'll rewrite it :D**

**5000 words WOO! Record!**


End file.
